The Prince's Princess: A Tangled Web
by PeachyLana
Summary: A continuation of The Prince's Princess. Mostly a VegetaBra story. If you don't like that pairing then don't read. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

I decided to continue my story and yes there's father-daughter relationship(s) here. And no, I don't own Toriyama-san's characters. I love your reviews!

A Tangled Web

Pan looked curiously at her friend, who stared angrily into space. Bra's blue eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest. Pan blinked, even though Bra had her mother's looks, when she was pissed she looked exactly like Vegeta. The black-haired girl sighed, here she was trying to get help with her math, and Bra was in another world. She looked at the clock and smiled, just an hour before her father comes home. Pan twirled a piece of her black hair, wondering what was on her friend's mind.

Bra was sick of her geometry homework, and had much more important things on her mind, like Vegeta. It was two months since her "encounter" with her father, because her mother wouldn't leave the damn house. Now her thoughts were either recreating that night over and over, or getting her mother out so they could do it again. Her father acted like everything was normal, much to her disappointment. She thought about ignoring the fact that her mother was home and play with him anyway.

"Bra, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, it's this damn geometry."

Pan raised an eyebrow, "Really? In case you forgot, you've got the highest grade in the class."

'Damn it," she internally cursed. "Pan, you're kinda Saiyan-jin right?"

Pan frowned, "What do you mean kinda? I'm stronger than you are."

Bra rolled her eyes at the latter statement, "Well, you're a quarter Saiyan-jin, and I'm half, and that may have a difference on…" She trailed off, unsure how to complete her sentence.

"On what?" Pan leaned forward, her eyes wide like she knew what her friend was speaking about.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you know…the full moon." Bra watched Pan's cheeks begin to redden and Bra smiled at the dark haired girl. "Who'd you fuck?"

Pan's face turned bright red at her words, "What are you talking about?!"

Bra put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "You know what I'm talking about. When did it happen?"

Pan eyes stayed low, on her homework. "It was last month."

"Wow, that was right after me," her bright eyes almost sparkled with excitement, knowing her friend was going through the same thing. "And, who was it? Trunks?"

"No," Pan quickly answered. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on. I won't tell anyone," now she was pleading. She was such a whore for information.

"I can't," Pan seemed more and more upset as Bra tried to pry it out of her. 'No, there's no way I can tell her…Wait a minute, this happened to her too.' "Who did you sleep with?"

Bra laughed, "Oh no you don't. You tell me, then I tell you."

"Fine, then I guess we'll never know."

Bra was disappointed, but she knew it could be figured out. It would be the second thing on her "to do list," behind getting her mother out of the house. And that would be nearly impossible, thanks to stupid Trunks taking over the company, causing her business trips to decline. 'Wait, maybe Trunks would know.' Impatient to for answers, she picked up books and smiled at Pan, "I've got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

On the way home Bra began to think through the guys Pan might have slept with. 'She wouldn't do some stranger, would she? That wouldn't be fun…Hmm, the way she got so embarrassed you'd think…Maybe it's Goten! Oh that'd be weird,' Bra made a disgusted face. 'But then again, who am I to talk!'

Trunks leaned back in his chair and stretched, then put his head on the large desk for a nap. He sighed at the complete and utter boredom of being Capsule Corp president. Not too long ago he was searching the universe for Dragonballs.

"Trunks-kun?" Bra sweetly called his name as she walked into his office.

"Is it 5:00 yet?"

Bra felt sorry for her brother's apparent misery and crossed the huge office, "No, it's 3." She ignored in groan and took a seat on his oak desk and smiled. "I need a favor, Trunks."

He leaned back, and eyed her curiously. "What?"

"Do you think it's possible to get Mama out of the house next weekend?"

Trunks' eyes followed his sister's legs that uncrossed and crossed again.

"Trunks? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah," He fought the blush, "Why do you want her gone."

"I want to throw a party."

Trunks laughed, "I think you got backwards. Mom will let you have the party. It's Papa you'll have to worry about."

'Damn it all.' "She won't like this party. It's going to be on the full moon."

"Then she'll be busy with Papa."

"Damn it, Trunks!" She didn't mean to shout or jump off the the desk, and quickly regained composure. He was giving her a wide-eyed look. She swallowed hard and bent down to retrieve the papers that fell off the desk in her outburst.

Trunks tried not to look, but couldn't help himself.

"So can you help me?" She continued to speak as she gathered the documents.

"I'll give it a shot," he said quickly. She stood up straight and pushed her long, blue hair behind her shoulders, then straightened her skirt. Trunks watched intensly as she placed the stack in a neat pile on his desk.

"Thanks," she bent and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, now you better leave. I've got a lot to do."

"Kay, see you at dinner," and with a flash of a bright smile she left.

Trunks stared at his desk and inhaled deeply, but all he could smell was the scent of her shampoo. "What the hell was that?"


	2. A Tangled Web Chapter 2

****

A Tangled Web

Chapter 2

Just in case Trunks couldn't help her, Bra had a secret plan. There was no way she was going to miss her chance this month. If she had it her way she would fuck Vegeta everyday, and she knew he wanted her just as much.

Vegeta walked down the hallway to his gravity chamber, excited to train. As he walked, Bra's scent suddenly appeared; the prince inhaled deeply. He scowled, knowing that he couldn't train without his focus, and she just stole it all from him. Just as he sensed her ki behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Hi Papa," she purred in his ear, and felt his body tense.

He was shocked by her sudden actions, especially the sexual scent she gave off, but he was anxious of getting caught by his son or wife. His eyes tried to close, as her hot breath hit his ear. 'No, now's not the time," Vegeta regained his demeanor, and attempted to shrug her off, but she gripped him tighter.

"Come on, Papa, how about I train with you?" She lightly kissed the back of his neck, causing his breathing to accelerate. Vegeta held in a growl of anger at his own body's actions.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He jerked away from her and turned with a glare. His voice was still cold, but that would not deter Bra.

She smiled, "What the hell does it look like?" Bra grasped the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, grateful he didn't fight her. Since last time she forgot what a great kisser he was, and the memories were nothing compared to it now. She found herself getting hotter, and her hands slid across his chest, feeling the taught muscles under his shirt. As she delved deeper into his mouth with her tongue, she felt his hands firmly grip her small waist.

Vegeta was waiting desperately for this to happen again, and found himself almost losing control. His hot daughter's hands grasped the waistband of his pants, and he was shocked at how hard he was and how eager he was to take her.

Bra broke away from his lips and quickly lowered herself to her knees as she pulled at his pant buttons.

"Bra, not here," he said authoritatively, but Bra ignored him. The Saiyan-jin prince never used to mind getting sucked off in the middle of the house. Even years ago, when Bulma's parents were walking around. Hell, he fucked her on the kitchen table, and had her mother walk in them and he didn't give a fuck. He didn't like these feelings of having to watch out for someone else. Bra's tongue ran down the length of his rock hard cock, causing his old darker ways to resurface. As his daughter's mouth wrapped around him, he grasped a handful of her hair, and forced it deep into her throat. He panted, with his head tilted back up against the wall, as she continued. 'Where the fuck did she learn this?!' Vegeta gripped Bra's hair tighter, which only made her suck harder. "Fuck," he half growled, half-moaned in complete awe of the sixteen-year old girl's skill. If there was one thing Bulma was good at it was going down on him, but Bra was on another level. His eyes were closed tight, and he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

Bra was somewhat surprised at herself as well, because she went down on a guy before and hated it. But with Vegeta, she wanted him all in her mouth, and was trying her best to make him come. She heard her prince gasp, then moan and tasted his sweet cum. She let it run over her tongue, savoring the taste before swallowing it all.

"I'm home!" Bulma's voice echoed through the hallways, nearly giving Vegeta a heart attack. For the first time, his legs felt weak from his orgasm.

"Fuck," Bra cursed, knowing she wouldn't get to have her turn. She quickly stood and wiped her face, and smiled as her mother spotted them.

"Hi Momma," she smiled innocently.

"Hi honey. Vegeta, are you okay?" Her husband's face was flushed and he was breathing really hard.

"Papa just worked out," Bra said calmly, covering for him.

Late that night, Bra knocked on her brother's door. She wore a tiny nightgown, just incase she ran into Vegeta.

"Come in," Trunks called from inside. He was at his desk doing more work in just some sleep pants.

"Still working?" She took a seat on his bed, as his eyes remained focused on the computer screen.

"It never ends. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you ever found any answers for me."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I've been so busy it's slipped my mind, but there may be a way."

Bra leaned forward excitedly, "Yeah?"

"Goten said his dad is planning a big camping trip, and he'll invite mom."

She frowned at the back of his head, "She won't go." In fact, Bra doubted anything could get her mother to go again. Until about a year ago, she was a sex fiend, but hopefully menopause was kicking in and curtailing her libido. When her father wanted sex, he got it. But recently she didn't know if they've been having sex at all.

"She'll go," Trunks said. "She hasn't seen Goku-san in a while."

"On a full moon?"

"I don't think they've been…you know doing that as often."

Bra smiled at how uncomfortable he was talking about it, but then again when he was a kid he walked in on them numerous times, and not even in the bedroom.

"So then, are you going?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I've got a million of things to do here."

"Okay, I hope it works," she placed a hand on his shoulder, and felt his muscles tense up.

Trunks didn't look at her purposely due to his earlier reaction.

"You're so tense," She placed her other hand on the other shoulder and slowly massaged the muscles. "You shouldn't be working so much."

Trunks tried to relax, just so that she would stop faster, but her hands moved to the back of his neck. His eyes shut and he gently moaned from her caresses, but her hands gently left his body. He slowly looked to her, seeing her in the little nightgown, and quickly turned away again.

"Night, Trunks."

"Goodnight."

Bra thought nothing of Trunks' actions throughout the day. The Capsule Corp president was in his 30s, but thanks to his father, he didn't look a day over 20. Trunks put his head in his hands and sighed. He was being held to impossible standards thanks to the genius of his grandfather and mother. Sure he was smart, but Dr. Briefs and his mother were freaks in their intelligence. But his mother seemed to inherit her mother's lack of common sense at times.

And now he was having inappropriate thoughts about his little sister. He would give anything for some crazed enemy to show up…but it wasn't like he's do much thanks to his lack of training.

Bra returned home from school to see her mother setting the table for ten people.

"Uhh, what's going on?" She hated when her mother invited business clients over for dinner, but not as much as Vegeta.

"The Sons are coming over for dinner tonight. I have some stuff Son-kun can use on his camping trip."

"Are you going to go with them?"

Bulma laughed, "No, I'm a little too…mature for that."

In her late 50s, Bulma still wouldn't admit she was old. Her age had no bearing on her vanity, which remained untouched.

The doorbell rang and Bra went to answer, it was Gohan, Videl and Pan. "Hello," she greeted and guided them to the living room. She noticed Gohan looking around as she led them.

"Bra, where's Vegeta?"

That was a surprising question. She looked questioningly into his eyes, but he quickly averted her gaze. Pan also kept her eyes to the ground, not really even greeting her.

"Uh, I think he's in the GR."

"Can you tell him to finish and get in here," Bulma, not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Hai," Gohan quickly replied and left the room. Bra looked to Pan, who was blushing for some strange reason.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing why?"

Bra crossed her arms, 'What the hell was going on?' Videl and her mother were having a little conversation like normal, but Pan and Gohan were acting weird.

"I'll be right back," she said to her friend and went in the direction of the GR. She reached the GR and stood on tip toe to the small porthole window. Vegeta was laughing and Gohan looked pissed, then they began to talk. She couldn't hear a word.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" She shrieked out in surprise to see her brother. "Damn it, Trunks!"

"What are you looking at?" He shouldered her aside to look in the window.

"I'm trying to figure out what they're saying," she pushed him back out of her spot.

"Why do care what they're talking about? What's going on?"

She grasped her brother's shirt even though he was a good foot taller than her. "Damn it Trunks, be quiet!" He involuntarily smiled as she pulled him closer to her, but she quickly let go as the gravity room door suddenly slid open.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Vegeta glared at them.

"I was just leaving," Trunks said walking quickly down the hall.

"Mama says to get in there with the others," Bra said quickly and then looked to Gohan. His eyes looked calm, and back to normal. Vegeta and Gohan noticed her studying him. She wordlessly looked to her father with a look that said she knew something was up, and then she turned and left.

Gohan looked to Vegeta, who was visibly pissed.

"She's a smart one," Gohan said quietly, but then heard the prince growl.

"That brat!" He was going to teach her a very harsh lesson, especially when she thought she had control over him.

As much as Gohan hated himself for it, he was curious of what the prince would do to the girl. He was grateful that he wasn't alone in his situation.

Pan winced in pain as Bra grasped her bruised arm.

"What's this?" The blue haired girl asked, running a finger over the discolored skin. It wasn't a wound from training, maybe mildly resisting someone who was much stronger than her. She was getting her answers, damn it.

"It's from training," Pan wrenched her self from Bra's surprisingly strong grip. The young girl smirked, it all made sense now. But the image of Pan and Gohan in her head was something that made her head spin. She wondered how Gohan knew what was going on with her and Vegeta, and if he told Pan.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again! Kinda explicit sex going on, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I only continued the first one because you guys asked me to.

****

A Tangled Web

Chapter 3

The following morning, the Sons left the Capsule Corp for their little camping trip, sans Bulma. Bra no longer cared who was in the house, because she was going to get what she wanted. Anyway, her mother went to sleep ridiculously early, and the damn house was a 10,000 square foot compound. There were plenty of places to go and not be disturbed.

Trunks watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. He was supposed to be working on some proposals, but his gaze moved from the dining room table to his little sister, who was watching TV on the couch. She was sprawled on the large, soft sofa, every now and then she's tug at her tight pleather top, which was too small for her developing chest.

Trunks swallowed audibly, 'It's not too late to go camping," he thought trying to find a way to get out of the house before nightfall. 'Or I could call Marron.' The blond girl was his companion on many full moon nights in the past. He seriously doubted she'd turn him down now, and reached for the phone.

Although Bra's eyes were directed at the large screen in front of her, her thoughts were on Pan and her father. She was curious to how it happened, especially since Gohan seemed the least likely of anyone to do such a thing. He was so nice, and mild mannered, it just seemed so completely out of character. She chewed on her nail, something her mother would scold her for, and thought about her bruises. 'Is Gohan capable of that?' It caused a rush of excitement, and she bit her lower lip. It he was capable of doing such things, then what about Goku? She couldn't help smiling at the thought.

Trunks was intrigued at her sudden change from a pensive look to a mischievous smile.

Bra began to feel the weight of Trunks' eyes and looked up to him. He quickly looked away, pissed off at himself for staring for so long.

"Trunks, are you going out tonight?" Bra was curious of where his location would be later in the night.

"Not until late tonight, Marron's working late," Trunks was definitely unhappy that he'd have to wait so long, but usually the moon had little affect on him. It was sexually stimulating, but nothing uncontrollable. But control didn't matter, it would be incredibly frustrating in the meantime.

"What are you doing tonight?' Trunks queried as he closed his laptop.

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"That's a lie." Trunks smiled, knowing that she planned hard to get her mother out of the house for tonight, and although it didn't work he knew she was up to something. He suddenly frowned, 'Maybe she's trying to sneak a guy over, it is a full moon.'

"I'm not lying. It's just going to be me, Papa, and Mom tonight," she said with a smile.

"You don't go all crazy on the full moon do you?" Trunks just realized that his sister was old enough to feel its effects, and the thought of her jumping some guy pissed him off. Trunks took a deep breath, confused as his anger caused him to power up. He concentrated on pushing his ki back down, before anyone noticed.

"No, it's barely noticeable," she lied. She saw her brother's blue eyes narrow and his mouth in a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to train with Papa for a few hours."

Bra wasted the hours until sunset by walking the entire Capsule Corp compound over and over. She was unable to relax at all. The television couldn't hold her focus, or her computer. Bra was anxious as dusk began, since she hadn't seen Vegeta all day. Bulma was on the couch yawning already. The young girl felt her heart began to beat faster, and it caused her to get even more restless. She paced the rooms over and over, unable to stay still, but now her thoughts became more jumbled, and her alertness began to decrease. She circled the couch in the living room once more, but a faint sound stopped her in her tracks, and she spotted Bulma alseep on the large sofa.

She desperately searched for Vegeta's ki, but came up with nothing. "Damn you," she whispered. 'You're doing this on purpose…But what if he doesn't show?' That thought made her eyes water.

"Are you okay?" The soothing voice gave her a chill. Bra barely recognized her brother's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," even she knew how not okay her voice sounded.

She felt stiff, every muscle strained, and she exhaled shakily. She hated these weird physical effects.

Bra felt Trunks' hands on her shoulders, and his warm breath on her ear. She felt her body instantly relax with his touch. "How'd you do that?" She whispered.

"You do feel it rough, you liar," he teased.

She slightly smiled, but felt him move her hair over to one shoulder. He inhaled her scent, and Bra's eyes went wider. 'He's not going to do anything, is he?'

She fought the urge to stay still, and quickly moved away. Bra warily looked at him. He seemed the same.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she was unsure if it was her imagination or the moon outside their living room window.

He moved to the kitchen and poured himself a strong drink. "You want one?"

"Yes, please," She needed to get relaxed immediately.

"Are you really going to sit here all night, alone in such misery?" He pushed the drink towards her.

It was getting increasingly harder to lie to him, as she felt slightly lightheaded already.

"No need to worry about me," she shakily took the drink and slammed it like a shot.

"Kami, Bra! That was strong you know," Trunks smiled at her, as her face reflected the nasty taste of the concoction.

Trunks watched her as she stood, then she began her way down the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?' He followed behind her.

"Looking for Papa."

"What for?" He tugged her long blue hair like always when he tried to annoy her still.

She pulled away, annoyed; "It has nothing to do with you." Trunks saw the intensity in her eyes. She was on a mission, a mission to find their father in a lust driven state. It didn't make any sense to him.

Bra picked up a scent she didn't recognize in the air. Trunks pulled his sister down the hall in the opposite direction she was going.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The scent was overwhelming and it seemed to be coming from her brother. She held her ground, causing him to turn to her with an angry look. Bra began to feel frightened as he backed her up against a wall. His hands placed firmly on either side of her head. She looked up to him, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Trunks? Why are you acting this way?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

He slightly smiled, "I don't know. I've never felt this way on a full moon before. But I think I like it."

"What do you think you're doing? Full moon or not, I'm your sister," her voice was stronger now. She wouldn't let her mind focus on the thought that Trunks really wanted her, it was too much for her to handle at the moment. She hoped she could talk him out of whatever he was trying to do before Vegeta spotted them and killed him...and possibly herself.

He laughed, unaffected by her words, but quickly noticed the distraction in her eyes, and she wasn't jumping on him like he wanted.

He moved closer and whispered in her ear, "He's not coming."

Bra's breath caught in her throat at his words. "What?" 'There was no way he could know, could he?'

"Vegeta, he's not around, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

She finally exhaled in relief; her heart could beat again. However, Trunks took that as a good sign to proceed, and kissed her. Bra tried to push him, but he only kissed her harder, his tongue trying to enter her tightly shut lips.

'What the fuck is wrong with Saiyan-jins!' she mentally shouted. "Trunks!" She managed to yell out, but Trunks took advantage of the situation and entered her mouth with his tongue.

Bra found her fight beginning to tire, and although she was having a much different reaction to Trunks than Vegeta, she knew the moon wouldn't let her stop him. She couldn't help the feeling that she was doing something bad. No, not bad like making out with your brother, but bad as in it not being Vegeta.

Trunks felt a strong hand grasp the back of his neck, and was viciously pulled backwards. "Fuck," that was all that could be said he was thrown halfway down the hallway. He was so damn horny he didn't feel his father's ki approaching. And now there was a good chance he would die.

"It wasn't my fault," he said standing with his hands up in front, just in case he was going to attack him. "It was the moon and—"

"Go take a cold fucking shower," Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, his glare was surprisingly not murderous.

Trunks had no idea who happened to possess his father, but took is escape. "Will do!"

The prince's face darkened as he turned to his daughter.

"Hi, Papa," she said quietly. She bit her lip, unsure of what she saw in his eyes. She felt like she just got caught cheating. Bra didn't see the desire in his eyes like the first time, this time it was sadistic. She was scared of him, and that was a first.

Vegeta slowly smirked, smelling her fear. He was increasingly annoyed at the fact that she thought she had control over him, and hated how true it was. And this would be an easy way to show her who exactly was in control.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Vegeta said slowly walking towards her. Bra felt his ki rise, and took a step back as his black hair turned blond. The crackling energy that surrounded him and the sinister look on his face made Bra want to run, but she was more curious than afraid.

She was in awe as he walked up to her, face to face. Bra had never seen Vegeta Super Saiyan-jin up close before, her skin tingled from the amount of energy that radiated from him.

Bra didn't even see him move. She felt herself being thrown backwards and into two hard surfaces before stopping on something soft. She raised her head looked in shock at the hole in the wall. She shook the pieces of drywall from her blue hair and looked around the room. She was thrown through the wall into Trunks' bedroom, who thankfully quickly left after escaping death, to see Marron, and out the other side into a guest bedroom.

She walked up to hole and could see Vegeta all the way through on the other end, laughing.

"Baka! That hurt, and you probably woke Okasaan! I'm not getting in trouble for-" She stopped realizing that she was speaking to no one. "Where'd he go?"

Vegeta grasped her shirt from behind and threw her back down on to the bed.

'How did he to that? I didn't even feel his ki.'

He took a hold of her red leather choker, pulling her to her feet. She looked fearfully into his now icy blues eyes. His hand ripped the accessory off, causing Bra to involuntarily gasp.

"Turn around," his voice was cold and calm. She wordlessly did as she was told, and turned facing the bed. She felt his hand take hold of the back of her shirt, and with a quick tear he began to undress her. She stood still, as the pieces of cloth slid down her skin, exposing it to the chilly room. She shuddered as his lips grazed her neck, and his hand slid up her skirt.

Vegeta was shocked as his hand felt the moist folds instead of panties, and as scared as Bra looked, his hand was soaked. As he pushed two fingers into her, he felt her body slightly tense, and she deeply exhaled. Vegeta easily shredded her skirt with his other hand, leaving her naked. Bra fell back against him as his cream covered fingers massaged her clit, but he pushed her upright again. She felt his hand leave her, and brought it up to her face.

"Look at the mess you've made," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Clean it up," he followed the order with a light bite on her neck. Bra couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, as she felt his teeth against her flesh. She wanted more of it. She eagerly sucked her creamy cum off his fingers. 'Kami, I'm acting like a little whore." Bra was shocked at her own actions, but did nothing to stop them. She continued to suck on Vegeta's fingers until he pulled his hand away.

She wanted to turn to him and kiss him, suck him, anything, but she was unable to move. She had the need to obey him.

"You liked that didn't you?" He laughed and bit her neck again, but still not breaking the skin, eliciting gasps and small cries in pleasure. He ran his tongue over the red skin. He pressed his hand against her back and shoved her forward causing her to fall onto the bed again. "On your hands and knees."

Bra knelt and told and curiously turned her head to him, resulting in eye watering pain. Vegeta's hand made forceful contact with his daughter's ass.

"Look straight ahead."

Bra was never once spanked in her life, and never imagined it would be so painful.

Vegeta was getting excited; this would be the first time he could actually not worry about killing a woman he was fucking, and it would be the first time fucking anyone as a Super Saiyan-jin. He wasted no time getting rid of his clothes.

Bra felt his warm skin against her from behind, and braced herself for him. Vegeta smiled, his eyes ran over her petite, trembling body, and tightly gripped her hips. She muffled her moan as he entered her, then felt him pull almost completely out, before he slammed into her hard.

"You can handle me can't you?" Vegeta asked with a small chuckle as he slid in and out of her at a furious pace. He only heard her response in light shrieks and cries.

The next deep thrust threw her off her hands to her elbows, and her knees began to shake. Bra's small cries were turning into growls; she closed her eyes tight, feeling closer and closer to cumming.

Vegeta suddenly stopped mid-thrust, breathing sharply. He barely stopped himself himself in time. She felt so good to be inside he almost lost it.

Bra pushed herself backwards, ramming his cock deeper inside herself with a moan, and causing an even louder moan from Vegeta.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded, as he pulled out her.

"We're not stopping," Vegeta laid flat on his back pulling her on top of him. "I want to watch you as you ride me."

Bra lowered herself onto his cock, and sighed deeply. She slowly rocked back in forth in an upright position, her nails scraping the skin on Vegeta's chest and shoulders. As she picked up her pace, Vegeta's hands squeezed her ass, as he raised his hips to meet hers.

Bra smiled as she saw her father's eyes shut, his lips parted as he panted. She leaned down to him, capturing his lips in her mouth. Vegeta let her tongue roam his mouth, and thrusted his hips upwards hard, causing her to groan in his mouth.

Vegeta kissed her back hard with one hand grasped around her neck. 'Kami, I don't know if I can hold out long enough.' The prince concentrated on the timing of everything. Her lips broke away from his, as her moans became shorter and louder. Her eyes were shut tight, and she grasped a handful of Vegeta's bright blonde hair.

As she began to cum, he pushed away her long blue hair and bit deeply into her neck drawing blood and a deafening scream from his daughter. 'Right in my fucking ear!' He hoped he would be able to hear out of it again.

Bra felt the tears on her cheeks, and shockingly the pain made her drive his cock into herself deeper as she came.

Vegeta lapped her blood up greedily, the intense taste and smell drove his own orgasm, as he threw his head back against the pillow and groaned loudly, filling Bra with his cum and his hair and eyes returning to black.

Breathless, Bra collapsed on top of him, his chest rose and fell deeply, he slowly stroked her lower back.

Vegeta slowly shifted his weight and slid Bra to the side of him. She could hardly move, but leaned forward and licked his bloodied lips. His muscular arms slid around her body, and she fell asleep too exhausted to worry about being found in the morning.

"What the hell is this?!"

Bra's eyes flew open at her mother's screams and shot up in bed, the pain in her neck making her wince. She was alone in her room, and naked underneath a large blanket. The shouting was coming from down the hall. She let herself fall back into the pillows in relief.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack," she whispered clutching her chest.

"Vegeta, what the hell did you do to my house!" Bulma shouted. "What did I build the gravity room for?"

With a small smile, Bra pulled the blankets tightly around herself and fell back asleep.


End file.
